


Seasonal Love Affair

by Angela_Jahnel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Feelings, One Shot, Other, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Jahnel/pseuds/Angela_Jahnel
Summary: A little story about a tumultuous relationship, with a surprise ending.





	Seasonal Love Affair

You leave me time and again, but you always return. I secretly think you miss me. I know your moods can be dangerous, but you always seem better in the Springtime. When the tulips and daffodils bravely show their faces through the snow, my heart softens and I start to miss you. Just when I am longing for your gentle caresses, you come breezing back into town. You always seem apologetic for your previous bad behavior. I don’t know why I forgive you, but I always do. Maybe it’s because you seem so playful in the Springtime. The new life stirring within the earth seems to stir something in you as well. How many times have I caught you sliding playful fingers under the edge of my shirt or slyly lifting up my skirt?

My hardened heart begins to thaw.

 

When Summertime rolls around, I spend long hours in my garden. You have never been much help in this area. I secretly pray you will stay away from my garden, because every plant you touch seems to wilt. However, my pleas are constantly ignored since you seem incapable of staying away. You often spend your time meandering through the rows of greenery, not really knowing what to do and generally making a mess of things. You certainly have your moments though. I am hard at work, sweat sliding down my back from the unrelenting sun, when you quietly glide up behind me. You surprise me with your warm breath on my neck. Before I realize it, you have enveloped me. Your scorching embrace smothers me until I can scarcely draw breath. I collapse onto the warm soil, gasping for air. 

Your intensity overwhelms me.

 

My breath plumes into the chilly Autumn air while leaves of red and gold flutter to the ground. The scorching days of Summer seem like a distant memory. I always enjoy these crisp Autumn days, but you seem uninterested in the kaleidoscope of colors. You chase me through the park, playfully tossing leaves at me. At times, you play a bit rough, but I always forgive you. Sometimes, you will sneak up when my attention is elsewhere and whisper in my ear. Oh, such shivers! My quaking intensifies as you run your chilled fingers through my hair and brush past my neck. 

Your cool embrace invigorates me.

 

By Wintertime, you always seem to tire of me. That is when your foul temper bursts forth. Some days we get along well, but other days are a complete misery. You seem to grow increasingly irritable as Winter progresses, until you eventually turn your anger on me. Your cold, cruel fingers wrap around my neck as I try to draw air into burning lungs. You knock me down contemptuously and strike me again and again. Snatching at my hair, clawing at me, screaming like an enraged beast! What have I done to deserve such punishment? It is then that I realize you care nothing for me. 

I vow to harden my heart against you.

 

You are nothing!  
You are insubstantial!  
You are the wind!  
…………………………………………………..

But then Springtime comes around again...

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't understand, this is literally a story about the wind. There is no abusive partner in this "relationship", it's just the wind. :) I wasn't sure how to tag this story, since it's a bit odd. If anyone has suggestions, please let me know.


End file.
